Candy Kiss
by nepetation
Summary: Sometimes its just better to be direct.


"Here," Karamatsu dropped a candy heart into Chibita's waiting palm, then turned back to his digging within the small bag.

He'd come by late today, around when Hybrid Oden was supposed to be closing up, but his company was welcomed by the vendor nonetheless. It wasn't often that Karamatsu visited by himself, but when he did, the two could relax in and out of silence with each other, elbows bumping as Kara dug into a late-night dish of oden.

In this case, it was Valentine's Day, and while Chibita wasn't surprised to learn that there weren't any "Karamatsu Girls" to occupy his time with a date, he _was_ surprised that Karamatsu chose to spend that open time with _him_; though he was grateful. Given the holiday occasion, a bag of candy hearts had been sitting on the stand's counter for Chibita to offer his customers. A decent amount was still left in the bag, and the two made to split the bag between themselves.

Well, that was originally what they were meant to do, but at some point, Karamatsu took control of the bag, and then he only offered his small friend one heart for every five or so that he took for himself. Chibita tried to keep his irritation at bay.

He thanked Kara for the candy regardless, and popped it straight to his mouth. Maybe he could stop by the store later and pick up a bag for himself. It was Valentine's Day after all; he deserved a little treat for the occasion.

"You don't read them?" It was clear Karamatsu was trying to sound nonchalant, but there was a small strain in his voice that Chibita picked up on.

"Uh… not always." He rarely ever read the candy hearts. He hadn't read a single one Karamatsu handed him that night, which was a few, comnsidering how low they'd depleted the bag.

Karamatsu frowned and went back to picking at the candy. Now that Chibita thought about it, it looked a lot like he was only being given specific hearts.

He took the time to read the next heart, thinking nothing of the faint lettering that spelled out "kiss me", and wondered what made Karamatsu not eat it himself. The candy was already being distributed so unfairly; what difference would it make if he just ate them all? Well, maybe he was grateful Kara at least shared a few, albeit bitter.

The second heart also read "kiss me", and Chibita's brow knitted together, but he ate the candy without a word, noting the way Karamatsu fumbled with his glasses when he pushed them further up his nose.

He ate the next heart too, bearing the same message, and continued to say nothing so he could see Karamatsu's reaction. By now, he was hunched over the stand, but still stealing little glances toward the stand's owner. Though the Matsuno clearly tried to be subtle, his leg bounced with slight jerks, fully conveying that he really was up to something.

Chibita decided he had enough.

"Karamatsu," said man froze, having been shuffling through the bag once again, "Are you trying to tell me something here?"

The look Karamatsu gave was enough to confirm his question, with his brow knitted and eyes popped wide. He gulped and retracted his hand, settling it awkwardly in his lap. The heat in his face paralleled his older brother's hoodie in its red color.

"Uh," Chibita had watched him roll words over his tongue, looking for a response, and this was the best he could come up with? "I uh… heh…"

It was a weak breath of a laugh, empty and lacking the backbone of confidence he usually carried it with. Obviously he was trying to stall for time, but time wasn't something Chibita had. As much as he liked sitting with the blue Matsuno brother like this, he would need to get home at some point. While the few extra seconds Karamatsu was giving himself to respond really shouldn't matter, Chibita's usual easily-flared temper started to simmer. Not enough to lash out at the other, but he definitely did snap.

There was a tenseness when their lips met, too brief to allow for either one to relax into the kiss. It was more of a peck than an actual kiss, with Chibita's small hands gripping the fabric of Kara's hoodie to pull him closer. He tried to pretend his heart wasn't threatening to burst through his chest during those small seconds.

The reaction he got wasn't completely unexpected at first. When he pulled away, Karamatsu only stared at him dumbly, at his small hands moving to his lap, then to rest on the edge of his stand, unsure what to do with them as his nerves spiked and shook his fingers. Karamatsu didn't say anything, and neither did Chibita, his brief flash of impatience slowly falling away as quick as it came. That was expected though, as he didn't think Karamatsu would have any painful lines to spout in a situation such as this.

What came as a shock in Karamatsu's reaction, was way he shuffled closer, leaning over him, face brimming with hesitance before his hands were on Chibita's face, as he pressed forward against the other's mouth again.

Kara kissed him hard, like he was putting all the determination he could muster into it. The way he held so tightly to his face, guiding him to match the way he leaned his own, sent a prickling wave under Chibita's skin. He'd figured kissing Karamatsu would be softer than this, less controlled and needy, maybe a little more shy like their first peck. Obviously he was getting a lot of surprises today when it came to the Matsuno.

The taste of cologne, breath mints, and too much sugar mixed Chibita's tongue, weak enough that it wasn't overbearing, but also strong enough that his mouth would remember it when their kiss was finally done. Maybe tomorrow they should do this again, just to keep that memory fresh.

**/AN: I recently found out that I'm very behind in posting my fics here. I 've been trying to post to both FFN and AO3 but i guess ive slacked here. I'm going to try posting every week or so here until this account has caught up! Sorry if I've seemed dead here!/**


End file.
